Transformers Animated: Feral Howls – MechAwesome Edition
by MechAwesome
Summary: A new English translation for "Aullidos Feroces" by Wolf Prime, done with permission. After a patrol on Dinobot Island gone wrong, Optimus isn't feeling the same after one of Meltdown's experiments. Optimus is feeling some changes, and with these changes arises a rebellious personality. Constructive criticism welcomed. Rating may change.


**Transformers Animated: Feral Howls**

**MechAwesome Edition**

**Original Story "Aullidos Feroces" by Wolf Prime**

**English Translation by MechAwesome**

**Transformers Animated ©2007 Hasbro Studios and Cartoon Network Studios. All Rights Reserved.**

**The Transformers franchise is not my property, just putting that out there. Hasbro owns it, so ask them if you feel the need to.**

**Well, here's the English translation of Wolf Prime's "Aullidos Feroces", approved by Wolf Prime herself. This is my first entry for this site (if you can call a translated story that), so some constructive criticism would be nice. This first chapter actually uses Wolf Prime's own English translation as a basis, but with fixed up grammar and restructured paragraphs. I hope you enjoy this, and, as they all say, Read and Review!**

**TRANSFORMERS ANIMATED: FERAL HOWLS**

**CHAPTER 1**

"**THE EXPERIMENT"**

**AUTOBOT HEADQUARTERS – DETROIT, MICHIGAN**

In the abandoned car factory that served as the Autobot's makeshift base, Ratchet and Optimus Prime, with assistance from their computer Teletran-1, observed the activity occurring at the nearby Dinobot Island.

"Hmm. There appears to be some strange activity happening there. I'm heading over to investigate." Optimus told Ratchet. Ratchet looked over to him. The old medic knew that his crewmate had the courage to confront problems when the going got rough, and Ratchet, and the rest of the team, respected him for that.

"Well, you should at least let Prowl or Bumblebee accompany you." Informed Ratchet. The doctor may have respected the Prime, but he wasn't going to let the young mech run off into a situation like this.

"No, Ratchet. I'm going alone." Optimus replied in a firm tone. Ratchet's optics widened in surprise. Prime, wanting to investigate alone? This wasn't usual of him. Ratchet nodded, though, and sighed. "Then at least keep me informed of the situation, then." The medic requested.

Nodding back at this, Optimus turned and shifted into his fire truck mode, driving out of the factory to begin his patrol at Dinobot Island. Meanwhile, back at the base, Ratchet saw his crewmate driving off.

"Be careful, kid." The gruff doctor whispered to himself.

Suddenly, a strange tingle in his spark chamber struck him, giving him a feeling…of dread.

"Prowl!" shouted Ratchet.

In an instant, the cyber-ninja showed up, his black and gold armor gleaming intensely from the overhead lights.

"What is the problem?" Prowl questioned in a calm tone of voice.

"I need you to follow Optimus into Dinobot Island without being seen." Ratchet ordered the motorcycle.

Confusion colored Prowl's face. "I will do it," Prowl started, "but why do you want me to follow him?"

Ratchet's optics expressed preoccupation. "Just do it for his own security, please?" The medic requested.

The ninja shifted into vehicle mode, speeding out of the base to head over to his destination.

**DINOBOT ISLAND – LAKE ERIE, MICHIGAN**

The weather on the island was abysmal when Optimus reached the place, as a pretty bad thunderstorm was reaping the island, with tremendous booms of thunder wracking the place, while lightning danced across the shadowy clouds up in the sky.

The young Prime patrolled the environment with caution, scanning for abnormalities and making sure he wasn't disturbing the Dinobots, as they had the means to scrap him if he wasn't careful and happened to annoy them.

'This place seems alright enough.' Optimus thought to himself. He readied his Energon axe just in case.

Nearby, in the darkness of a palm tree's hole, a security camera was positioned there, observing all of the fire truck's movements.

Meanwhile, in a subterranean laboratory, a figure was watching the live footage of the palm tree cam, taking interest in the figure before him.

"Finally…just the guinea pig I need for my project." The figure said to himself. The entity pushed the red button on the control panel.

Back on the land, Optimus gave a final scan around the environment just to make sure.

'Hmm…No abnormal energy signatures. Strange. Guess it's better to return to base.'

Prime's train of thought was derailed when metallic tentacles popped up out of nowhere, some of them heading straight for him. The appendages immobilized him, keeping him in his place.

Optimus attempted to shift back into his truck mode, but those pesky limbs were preventing him from moving any part of himself. A tentacle proceeded to rear its ugly head and strike his spark chamber dead center, burying itself into his chest. Optimus' face was colored with a suffering, agonizing expression.

The buried appendage decided it wasn't done yet, as it zapped Optimus with enough volts to weaken the poor mech, and causing him much pain in the process. Finally drained of his power, Optimus fell to the ground, shut down into stasis lock. Two figures nearby who had decided to watch the torturous show approached the unconscious mech, picking him up to deliver to their 'master'.

**ONE CYCLE LATER**

With quick speed and agility, Prowl hopped around from tree to tree in search of his leader.

"It can't be. His signal disappeared."

The ninja activated his comm link, ready to alert Ratchet of the new development.

**AUTOBOT HEADQUARTERS – DETROIT, MICHIGAN**

Once he received the bad news, Ratchet called Bumblebee and Bulkhead into the room, and addressed the situation to them.

"Now we have to get to Dinobot Island before it's too late." Ratchet warned them.

The trio of bots converted to their vehicle modes, heading over to regroup with Prowl.

**MEANWHILE, IN THE SUBTERRANEAN LABROATORY…**

Groggily, Optimus onlined his optics and other systems, slowly coming out of his stasis lock. Not paying attention, the Prime tried to get up, only to feel something stopping any further movement. Optimus immediately felt the prickles of pain littered around his body, and found wires and needles injecting some sort of chemical substance into his fuel lines, like that of an IV drip on a human.

Adding to that was the residue aching caused by all of the volts of electricity shot into his spark chamber. It was a miracle that he hadn't offlined permanently yet. Optimus' optics were still adjusting from having just rebooted, but when the clarity set in, he found himself staring into…

…The grimy, black visage of Meltdown. 'That blob was behind all of this!' thought Optimus angrily. "It was about time you woke up, Autobot." Meltdown calmly spat. "Or shall I say…experiment."

Surprise! Meltdown's machines struck Optimus' spark chamber again with more volts, while getting Optimus to scream at the top of his vocalizer in agony. "Now, now, now. What shall be the best DNA sample to administer to you?" Meltdown asked into the air, seemingly ignoring Optimus' suffering cries.

As the screaming died down, Meltdown finally made his decision. "Ah, yes. This will do just perfectly." Said Meltdown, picking up a flask with a deep red liquid substance in it. Optimus, who had barely recovered from Primus-knows-how-many-volts of electric agony, eyed the red substance in the container as Meltdown was pouring the flask's contents into a sort of needle. It appeared to look like an organic creature's blood.

Meltdown walked over to Optimus, a needle in hand, and stabbed the contents of the instrument into one of the bot's energon lines, releasing a wail from the mech once more.

**DINOBOT ISLAND JUNGLE**

Not far away, Prowl could hear the traumatic cries of his crewmate.

'He must be close.' Thought Prowl, while trying to drown out the agony assaulting his audio sensors.

Using his agility, the black and gold ninja jumped from branch to branch attempting to find the source of the cries. As he got closer to the sobbing, Prowl detected that the source of the noises were coming from a cave nearby. As he approached the den's entrance, Prowl found that the inside walls were covered in metal and circuitry, Optimus' cries coming from down the hallways.

Prowl commed his teammates, alerting them of his position. The other three bots were there in nanokliks, immediately splitting up in search of Optimus.

"Prime!" shouted Bumblebee.

**SUBTERRANEAN LABROATORY**

Optimus could soon enough detect the presence of his friends. Finally, he was getting out of there, and away from this lab of torment. However, a question still lingered in his processer. 'What exactly did Meltdown do to me, anyway?' His train of thought derailed once again when his team made their appearance, ready to rescue him.

They had the scruffs and scratches of a prior battle with Meltdown, though the bots managed to emerge victorious. The bots then proceeded to destroy the latches keeping Optimus secure, and got him off of the slab of the machine.

Suddenly, a cloud of steam poured out from the machine, covering the entire room in a cloud of it. Optimus was making his way off of the slab, dragging the needles along with him, causing him much pain and discomfort in the process. Optimus groaned.

Ratchet and Prowl ran over to him and took out every last needle on Optimus' body. However, liquid energon was pouring out of every one of the holes, making Optimus look like a bloody fountain. Weakened from the severe energon loss, the Prime once again fell into stasis lock in Ratchet's arms.

"Alright, we need to get back to base immediately." Ratchet ordered, and had Prowl and Bumblebee carry Optimus into the open doors of Bulkhead's SWAT Van mode.

"Ugh. Is it just me or did Bossbot put on some pounds?" Bumblebee remarked. Ratchet ignored him.

"Let's just go." Ratchet simply ordered.

The other Autobots transformed into their vehicle modes, and sped out of Dinobot Island. Ratchet hoped that, after this traumatic experience, Optimus would be able to recover from tonight's events.


End file.
